A Tale of Two Rivals
by Vysage
Summary: A collection of one shots done for Slash100 fic challenge. Exploring the relationship that Seifer and Squall share, and their own demons. Yaoi Slash Seifer/Squall


**Disclaimer**: I do not own FFVIII or any of the characters.

**A/N**: This is my go at the "Slash 100" challenge that you can find on Livejournal. All based on FFVIII with the pairing Seifer/Squall. Each chapter/prompt will stand alone and not be related to previous chapters unless otherwise noted. I'm posting them in one story so as to not spam the directory. Enjoy!

**Warnings**: Explicit male/male sex, fluff?, disjointed flashbacks of sorts.

**Prompt 4**

**Firsts**

The first time Squall had ever felt attraction for Seifer, he didn't know what it meant.

It was actually, yes corny, during their ball room dancing course. All the males and females were paired off, and being at the general age of fifteen, the room was full of giggles and blushing faces. Squall, however, didn't have any care in the world for his partner. Actually, he hated the damn course altogether. He was clumsy and it just didn't feel right.

After the fifth time of stepping on the angry girls' feet, Squall sighed with frustration, on the verge of giving up. So when Squall caught a glimpse of Seifer, circling the room with his blushing partner and having no trouble at all, he couldn't help getting angry. Seifer looked the part perfectly. Squall had thought then, if he ever read a romance novel, Seifer is the type of guy he'd imagine to be in it... Not that he'd ever read one, of course. He'd die before that happened. But Seifer had it. The height, the build, the look. Squall always hated his body, hardly an inch taller than his assigned partner, he imagined that was why it felt awkward. The male was supposed to be like Seifer, tall and strong. Not short and scrawny.

But Squall being Squall, he sent one last baleful look at Seifer and set his mind on being just as good, even with his disadvantage. Perhaps even better.

* * *

A year and a growth spurt later, Squall was now pushing above average height and felt a little better about his body. Sure, he was angry he couldn't seem to build muscle like Seifer no matter how hard he tried, but at least he had something.

It was during weapons training with Instructor Fujii that Squall first realized his attraction towards his blond rival.

That doesn't mean he felt good about it. In fact, he freaked out. Well, in his own way. He realized that his eyes were following the lines of Seifer's body not only to judge his next move, but an appreciative glance in an area he should _not_ be looking_. _And once he started, he couldn't stop himself. His eyes would betray his mind, following a drop of sweat as it made it's way down Seifer's handsome face, lingering on his sharp jawline. He didn't want to admit to himself the other places his eyes strayed. His heart would race as he defended Seifer's strong blows, feeling the strength of his arms. He wondered how it would feel to be held within them. He'd bite his lip as he watched Seifer remove his gloves, revealing the elegant long fingers which bore well earned callouses. He'd wonder how it would feel to have those hands roaming his body, the friction of the rough against soft becoming something he longed for.

When he had returned to his dorm room after the training, he just sat on the edge of his bed with his arms on his thighs, staring at the floor. He wasn't sure how long he'd sat there, frantically thinking and reasoning. He hardly understood what he felt, and what of it he did, frightened him. He couldn't allow it to grow into feelings. He couldn't allow himself the window to be crushed. He didn't understand why he was so scared to open up. He didn't understand anything, because he couldn't remember. All he knew was that he couldn't trust anyone but himself, and the idea of wanting someone was so far against what he believed.

So Squall being Squall, he forced and beat those thoughts and feelings into the hidden depths of his mind. Hopeful to be forgotten.

* * *

The flutter of butterflies in Squall's stomach was an uncomfortable new feeling, one he did not enjoy, especially during a heated fight with Seifer.

The argument had started like any other, being that he couldn't even tell what had sparked it. Just that one minute they were suddenly throwing insults and he was being shoved and they had thrown a few punches. His back slammed against the wall of the deserted hallway, and Seifer loomed over him. He blocked Squall's exit with his arms and smirked down at the smaller brunet. Squall wasn't sure if he was imagining it or not, as Seifer's face inched closer. He couldn't take his eyes off of the mischievous aquamarine eyes that felt so close. The smirk on his rivals face continued to grow more pronounced as he got closer, inch by inch. Squall's stomach did flips and he could no longer breath. He just hoped Seifer couldn't hear the loud beating of his heart.

As Seifer's face was close enough to feel his breath, Squall couldn't help but let his eyes slip closed. But the expected contact never came, and the arms holding him up to the wall were removed. Squall felt a fool as Seifer's laughter filled the hallway. He felt mortified, and threw his best icy glare at Seifer.

It as also the first time he felt that gut wrenching pull of embarrassment. He cursed himself for allowing himself to think Seifer felt the same as he did. Little did he know that Seifer's own heart was also pounding away. It was only supposed to be a simple game, another thing to piss Squall off. But as he had moved closer, he grew aware of how much he wanted to close that distance. But when Squall's eyes slid shut, his mind had snapped. The only thing he could do was to cover up his feelings with cruel laughter. After all, he could never be the one seen as weak. He always had to be the one in control, and he was frightened by the lack of control he had over his new found thoughts and desires.

And so they stormed off, both making up their own lies and building a bigger wall to hide themselves behind.

* * *

This night would be one that Seifer knew he would never admit to. It wasn't the action itself he would deny, but the images his mind was filled with.

He moaned as the waves of pleasure coursed through his body. He gripped tighter around his hard cock, twisting his hand as he stroked it up and down. He imagined the short chocolate hair swaying as his desired partner would thrust himself up and down on his thick cock. He imagined a heavy blush coloring his rivals face, and half lidded steel eyes watching him as Squall would worry his lip between his teeth, trying to stop the moans from spilling out. He would grab tightly onto slim hips and thrust up into that tight, hot heat. He'd hit that spot inside of his partner, ringing out a moaned "Seifer!" from plump lips. As he got too close, he'd lean back against the head board and force Squall to work for his pleasure. He didn't want to be the first to give in, after all. The thin hands of his rival would rest on his chest, groping along hard muscles. And Squall would start bouncing up and down, wanting it harder, and not able to get release. He'd beg Seifer to move, to fuck him harder, deeper. Squall wanted to come, why wasn't he letting him?

Seifer bit his lip and groaned as he imagined flipping his sexy rival over, his face now buried in the pillow and his pert round ass raised in the air. Squall would glance at him over his shoulder, his eyes glaring, but Seifer knew he was secretly thrilled about the new position. He'd slap Squall's ass and bury himself again in the tight clenching heat. Squall would moan his name at the rough entry, but push his hips back, wanting Seifer deeper inside him. He would slowly thrust his hips and make Squall release a whine as the slowness felt like torture. He'd get as deep as he could before pulling out and slamming back in a few times, and repeating the cycle. He would find Squall's prostate and Squall would let out a pleasure filled gasp, and Seifer smirked and aimed for that spot, hitting it repeatedly. Squall would be shaking all over, the pleasure mounting as he grew closer to release. He'd start to lose his self control as Seifer began to pound relentlessly inside him, moaning and calling Seifer's name. He'd beg for release and look back, making eye contact. His eyes would be shining blue and clouded with pleasure and that would finally throw Seifer over the edge. Squall's ass would clench tightly around his cock as he came, milking Seifer of his own release. He would continue to pound into his rivals ass until the last tendrils of ecstasy left his body. And Seifer would then collapse beside Squall, pulling him close and kissing him roughly, their tongues battling for dominance. And it wouldn't be long until they were at it again.

Seifer's chest rose and fell rapidly, his breathing heavy. The room held the strong smell of sweat and sex. He reveled in that smell as he came down from his self induced high. It was the first time he'd ever masturbated to the thought of a male, let alone Squall. But he had a feeling it wouldn't be the last.

* * *

Seifer glared angrily down at the floor as Xu, Quistis and Headmaster Cid walked off. He knew now, that no matter what he'd accomplished during the exam today, he wouldn't become a SeeD. He raged at the ridiculousness of it all. Why does he have to bow his head and go against what he knows is the right thing to do, just because it was fucking orders? Every one of them knew that he'd done the right thing, and many more Dollet soldiers would have died if he hadn't ordered his team up to that tower. That bitch Xu was just using it as an excuse to punish him because of her little grudge against him. Both her and Quistis were idiots, they just couldn't see his potential.

His ears perked up as the chime from the intercom sounded, and the candidates were called to the second floor. He watched as Squall took one last glance at him and then looked at the floor, making his way to the elevator. He clenched his fists and tried to control his anger. He'd promised himself that this time would be it, He would become a SeeD with Squall. That's how it was supposed to be. That's why things just hadn't worked out the previous exams. But now he felt lost. For the first time, he felt truly lost. He no longer knew what to do. He was always the one in front, with Squall chasing after, fighting to become equals.

But now he was left behind.

"Seifer, you'll never be a SeeD." Xu's words rang in his head, echoing over and over.

Why did Squall have to witness that? Seifer knew that Squall ultimately didn't hold any stock in what others said. He'd always made his own mind on what to think. But he couldn't help feeling anguish at the thought that Squall agreed with them. That he'd now lost Squall's respect.

**{End Prompt Firsts}**

Haha, my first lemon. I hope it wasn't horrible, but it was really short. I tried writing it in Squall's POV at first but it's really hard for me to get into the bottom mindset, especially since Squall wouldn't be a typical bottom. I tried to make the lemon somewhat unrealistic, because it was a fantasy. Seifer would love Squall begging and so that's how it was. But in the end I think Seifer also gets a kick out of Squall's resistance and fighting. Heheh...

Also sorry I didn't go into events after the war. But I really ended up liking this scenario so perhaps I will write an actual story for it. But I have so many ideas bouncing around, so please don't hold your breath!

Hope you enjoyed this little thing, please review and thank you for reading! The next chapter is coming soon, it's almost completed. It will be a lot darker than this one though.


End file.
